trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bracers
Bracers are specialists that serve the Bracer Guild, upholding the structure of populations as a force of authority aside the Royal Army. Bracers ensure the integrity of stability in citizens, providing protection and investigative capabilities of their respective Regions. Most Bracers have close ties their respective regions, being a citizen of that region and some having family as well. Citizens look towards the Bracers for many tasks, including escorting of citizens and goods, protection of towns and it's population, finding lost or stolen property, clearing roadways for travellers and general authoritative duties of preventing crime. Bracers Estelle Bright Estelle is a Senior Bracer from Rolent, both her father Cassius Bright and adopted brother Joshua Astray, are Bracers themselves. She became a Bracer alongside her sibling during A Father's Love, A New Beginning. As Estelle is the protagonist throughout the First Chapter, her advancement from Junior Bracer to Senior Bracer was accelerated due her diligence in her performance as a Bracer. Estelle's advancement to Senior Bracer happened after she thwarted the coup d'état of the Intelligence Division during Turmoil in the Royal City. Joshua Astray Joshua is a Senior Bracer from Rolent, both his adopted father Cassius Bright and adopted sister Estelle Bright, are Bracers themselves. He became a Bracer alongside his sibling during A Father's Love, A New Beginning. As Estelle and Joshua travel together and face adversaries side-by-side throughout the First Chapter, Joshua also had an accelerated advancement from Junior Bracer to Senior Bracer after the thwarted coup d'état of the Intelligence Division during Turmoil in the Royal City. Cassius Bright Cassius is a Senior Bracer from Rolent, both his daughter Estelle Bright and adopted son Joshua Astray, are Bracers themselves. Cassius is a high-class S-Ranking Bracer, a highly respectable and authoritative figure for the Bracer Guild and Royal Army alike. Cassius became a Bracer after his wife Rena Bright died during The Hundred Days War, leaving the Royal Army as a former General. Scherazard Harvey Scherazard is a Senior Bracer from Rolent, first met at the Rolent Bracer Guild during A Father's Love, A New Beginning. Scherazard conducts a Bracer Entry Examination for Estelle Bright and Joshua Astray, starting their careers as Bracers. Scherazard is a more than capable Bracer, with high intelligence, she is able to identify minor details and inconsistencies that otherwise might choke other Bracers. Ridge Ridge is a Junior Bracer from Rolent, first met at the Rolent Bracer Guild during A Father's Love, A New Beginning at the Rolent Bracer Guild after Estelle Bright and Joshua Astray return from the Rolent Sewers. He is a capable Bracer and often helps around Rolent while Scherazard Harvey is absent with Estelle Bright and Joshua Astray. Ridge can be seen in many crises, including helping out in the Rescue the Miners quest where he is at the site of a cave-in at the Malga Mine that's overrun with Enemies. Agate Crosner Agate is a Senior Bracer from Bose, first met along the Ravennue Trail during Disappearance of the Linde as he leaves Ravennue and bumps into Estelle Bright, Joshua Astray and Scherazard Harvey. Agate is a heavy hitter and provides muscle to many circumstances that Estelle Bright finds herself in. He isn't the highest intellectual one would meet, however his loyalty to Cassius Bright after having his life saved is to be admired. Agate became a Bracer after his sister Misha Crosner died during the The Hundred Days War. Melvin Melvin is a Junior Bracer from Ruan, first met at the Krone Pass during Disappearance of the Linde. Melvin is awaiting and escort exchange from Bose to Ruan, having Estelle Bright, Joshua Astray and Scherazard Harvey deliver Hardt for a regional exchange. He isn't the most adept Bracer, as he has yet to advance to Senior Bracer, however he is continuously busy throughout Ruan while Carna is absent with Estelle Bright and Anelace Elfead at Le Locle during A Maiden's Resolve. Zane Vathek Zane is a Senior Bracer from the Calvard Republic, first met along the Tratt Plains Road during The Black Orbment. Zane helps after Agate Crosner falls unconscious from Poison after being shot, and carries Agate back to the Central Factory - Clinic. Zane is unmatched in combat as a Bracer, having a vast understanding of Martial Arts, able to match Agate Crosner in fair combat. Zane travels to Liberl under the request of Cassius Bright, to help Estelle Bright in her mission to stop the coup d'état of the Intelligence Division during Turmoil in the Royal City. However, Zane decides to remain in Liberl acting as both support and a big brother figure for Estelle and Joshua Astray. Anelace Elfead Anelace is a Senior Bracer from Bose, first met at the Bose Bracer Guild during Disappearance of the Linde. Anelace is a proficient Bracer, and often travels with Carna, Grant and Kurt Nardin as a Bracer Team. She appears to be an inexperienced combatant however proves herself in the Martial Arts Competition during Turmoil in the Royal City as an able Bracer that acts well in a team environment. During A Maiden's Resolve, her and Estelle Bright train together as Bracers as they provide great rivals to each other. Carna Carna is a Senior Bracer from Ruan, first met at the Ruan Bracer Guild during Madrigal of the White Magnolia. Carna provides assistance to Estelle Bright during and after the Festival Help quest and Quest:Theresa the Target. She proves herself as a more than capable Bracer during the Martial Arts Competition during Turmoil in the Royal City fighting alongside her Bracer Team, Anelace Elfead, Grant and Kurt Nardin. Grant Grant is a Senior Bracer from Bose, first met along the East Bose Highway while escorting a convoy from Rolent to Bose during Disappearance of the Linde. Grant is a quick and agile bracer, with great deductive skills as a Bracer. He initially provides intelligence to Scherazard Harvey about the strained relationship between the Bracer Guild and Gen. Morgan leading to further investigation. Grant fights alongside his Bracer Team, Anelace Elfead, Carna and Kurt Nardin at the Martial Arts Competition proving his worth and capability as a Bracer. Kurt Nardin Kurt is a Senior Bracer with an unknown background. He is known as the second strongest Bracer in Liberl, behind Cassius Bright and is an extreme achiever of respect and wisdom for other Bracers. Kurt specialises in Fangshu, originating from an eastern culture. Bracer Attendants Aina Holden Aina is a Senior Bracer from Rolent, she is the attendant at the the Rolent Bracer Guild. Lugran Lugran is a Senior Bracer from Bose, he is the attendant at the the Bose Bracer Guild. Jean Jean is a Senior Bracer from Ruan, he is the attendant at the the Ruan Bracer Guild. Kilika Rouran Kilika is a Senior Bracer from Zeiss, she is the attendant at the the Zeiss Bracer Guild. Elnan Elnan is a Senior Bracer from Grancel, she is the attendant at the the Grancel Bracer Guild. Category:Bracers